This invention is concerned with controlled operation of a remotely located flush valve from a readily accessible operating mechanism.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with supplying water or other liquid to areas in relationship to the quantity removed to avoid damage or flooding.
The invention is particularly useful in installations subject to misuse, vandalism as well as outright excess supplying of water, in particular, to plumbing installations.
More particularly, the present invention is useful in penal institutions, where it is desired to provide the least amount of accessibility either directly or indirectly to operating controls for a fixture to which water is to be supplied, and specifically to a urinal or toilet bowl to which flush water is to be supplied.
In many plumbing installations, it is desirable that the flush valves for flushing water closets and urinals be concealed as well as out of reach of a user and yet be readily accessible for operation by a user, for example. In certain installations, such as in prisons for example or in other non-normal situations, the user may stuff the water closet and cause overflow and flooding of the surrounding area. In other installations, playful mischievousness may also result in a blockage of the discharge passage of the water closet. What-ever the cause, blockage of the discharge passage is an undesirable situation and overflow and flooding is to be avoided.
The invention also proposes the use of a readily accessible flush valve actuator not requiring user hand actuation. In some situations and locations, it is desirable that a water closet be flushed without having to depend on the user.
There are instances on record where inmates in prisons have purposely and deliberately clogged plumbing fixtures and then continued to operate the mechanism for supplying water to cause flooding of the fixture and the surrounding environs.